


Beauty is Sacrifice

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Kid begged Liz to let him pluck her eyebrows? They're at it again, and Patty's taking it the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty is Sacrifice

"Liz, you're doing it again!" the gun's meister shouted, raking his fingers down his face in anguish. "How many times do I have to tell you not to pluck your eyebrows!"

She casually lowered the tweezers and rolled her dark blue eyes. "I have to pluck my eyebrows Kid. It would be disgusting if I didn't." With that she turned back to the bathroom mirror from her perch on the counter and raised the tweezers again.

"Please, no!" he screeched, falling to his knees, bowing his head and raising clasped hands. "Please… Don't do this to me…"

The dirty blonde let out an exasperated breath. "Last time I let you, and you took two hours to draw them first. With a protractor."

_It's not art unless you use a protractor…_ He raised his head to plead with glimmering golden eyes. "Can I do it if I don't draw them?"

"Well…"

"Please? Please? Please?" His eyes were huge and shining with every ounce of cute he had in that nearly symmetrical body.

The Thompson woman sighed. "How can I say no to that face?"

"Thank you! Now just stay still…" He grasped the tweezers in his right hand and brought them in close to her face. Awkwardly, the older Thompson leaned back slightly, ever-so-slowly, subconsciously trying to get away from the metal instrument she was not in control of so close to her face, causing Kid to put his free hand on the counter beside her and hoist himself up, as he was quite a bit shorter than her. Liz continued to unknowingly retreat until her head was against the mirror and her meister was leaning as far as he could, still unable to reach. He groaned and stood back. "This isn't working." He brought his left hand to his chin and crossed the other over his abdomen and tried to think of a solution; after a few moments he pointed to the toilet. "Sit over there."

Elizabeth shrugged, slid off the granite and dropped onto the lid of the toilet, legs pinned together and hands in her lap. "Yes, that should be better." the black-haired boy mentioned, standing in front of her and bringing the metal implement to her left eyebrow. He had to hunch over quite a bit and that blocked most of the light, but he still managed to remove the first hair, causing Liz to flinch. A few more were picked off before the meister winced, stood straight and leaned back into almost a full backbend, his spine cracking a number of times. He was incredibly flexible, and his shirt slid up just enough to reveal his toned stomach. Liz knew he worked out, but hadn't expected abs. Maybe she just hadn't bothered to think about what Kid's stomach looked like; she shook the thought off.

"Do you want to take a break?" the woman asked, but the Shinigami waved a hand dismissively.

"I haven't even really started yet. There must be a better way to do this…"

"I can't think of one." the woman from Brooklyn pondered.

Death the Kid raised the tweezers to rest against his chin, thinking again, then his own brows went up. "I have an idea." He looked back at the seventeen-year-old. "But you have to promise not to punch me."

"Why would I-" She didn't have the chance to finish the sentence before Kid had one leg on either side of her hips, straddling and sitting directly on her lap. Liz squeaked a little, one fist clenching by her side, but it soon released as the boy resumed his work, slightly more effectively this time.

"I know this is awkward, but beauty is sacrifice…" he stated absent-mindedly, pulling out each hair he needed to as gently as possible. He left his lips parted slightly, too focused on exact symmetry to notice his weapon blushing furiously. The more he worked, the closer he got- he probably didn't even notice; Liz wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn't have felt his breath on her nose. It was slow, even, and every breath was exactly the same as the one prior. He placed his hand on the side of her face to steady the 'canvas', the woman realized she could just barely feel his heartbeat through her thighs, it was just the same as his breath. The two involuntary functions coincided and looped; every beat was the same as the last, exactly and precisely. _Kicchiri, kacchiri._ she thought.

Then she recognized that if she could feel his heart rate, then the opposite was probably true also. That could be a problem, since her heart was pumping like a steam engine.

The Shinigami moved that hand to rest on the back of her neck, slipping under her dirty blonde hair for a more comfortable grip. Her neck tensed as the warm metal of his ring touched, but she forced it to relax and instead studied his face; thankfully he was too distracted making symmetry to realize her staring and blushing. Those golden eyes ringed in the brightest yellow, so focused; truly captivating eyes. She wondered if that was something his father shared, or was it a trait from his mother? His mother. What did she look like anyway? She was probably beautiful, gorgeous, with big golden eyes and flowing dark hair, and a wonderful smile. She would have to smile to seduce Lord Death. Yes, that's what Kid's mother looked like, or, _looks_ like. Whatever happened to her?

She blinked away the thought, feeling her neck tensing again. …He always looked so serious. Maybe it was the eyes, each colour separated by a fine line of pitch black, or maybe it was just another thing that made him Kid. She could hardly remember the last time she had seen him smiling, not smirking or gawking at something entirely symmetrical, but smiling just because he was happy. Nothing in particular came to mind, except for one last attribute.

It was a feature he utterly despised, as it violated his one true rule. The three white stripes that only covered half his head, the so-called Sanzu lines that had only connected when he was about to kick Asura's Kishin ass. Liz could still remember how good it felt to have that unspeakable power coursing through her; when the only thing she could feel was Patti's spirit, her own power, and Kid's obscene strength… Kid's touch… She closed her eyes and could almost feel that power again, radiating from the hand that gingerly clasped the back of her neck now. She smiled lightly, and opened her eyes. "Kid?"

"Hm?" he responded, lowering the tweezers and raising his eyebrows slightly. Liz prayed he couldn't feel her thighs quivering.

_You're amazing. Nowhere in this world is there a more talented meister or a better friend. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me and Patti. You took us from back-alley muggers to respectable people, and you changed my life. Thank you so much. Thanks for everything._ Of course, the words that came out were more along the lines of: "How did you learn to pluck eyebrows?"

He simply cleared his throat and turned his head to gaze intently at the shower curtain. "I have not idea what you're talking about…"

Liz blinked. "Oh my God. Do you pluck your eyebrows!?"

"Well what was I supposed to do!?" He threw his arms up. "They were not symmetrical!"

"I should have known!" she shouted, pointing at him and narrowing her eyes. "You're too perfect to be natural!"

He rolled those remarkable eyes and crossed his arms. "May I finish?"

"Only when I'm done rubbing it in your face!" Liz retorted as Patti walked by, but stopped as she caught the last few lines of their suggestive conversation. Making certain not to look in, she carefully took the doorknob and silently closed the bathroom door, then promptly scurried off, snickering. Her sister proceeded to poke fun at Kid- literally, she would tap his chest repeatedly as she went on about how 'gay' he was.

"Uh, Liz-"

"Then again, what did I expect?" Her words ran right over his as she jabbed him again.

"Liz-"

"You're such a little rich kid!"

"Liz!" Death the Kid called once again, one last tap and he lost his balance, toppling backwards as he desperately tried to prevent this by grabbing onto whatever he could, which just-so-happened to be her arm; she was dragged down with him. The weapon landed on top of the black-haired boy.

"Oh my God, Kid, sorry!" she apologized and rolled off. He just laid there, perfectly aligned with his eyes clenched shut and a grimace across his face. "Are you okay?" she questioned hesitantly.

"I'm alright." he mumbled, then opened his eyes and shifted onto his side. Once he caught sight of her face, his eyebrow began to twitch.

"What's wrong now?" she grumbled.

"I... I’m not done yet!" the Shinigami shouted, grabbing the tweezers again and pressing his other hand to her forehead. "Just a little more and they'll be perfect!"

"Come on Kid, quit it already!" Liz protested, quite tired of the sensation of cold metal sculpting her brow, and if she let him, he might pluck them all away. They wrestled for a while, Kid eventually ending up straddling her, plucking with one hand, holding one of her arms down with the other and her second arm pinned under his knee.

"Just stay still!"

"I didn't want to do this in the first place!"

"Let me finish!"

Patti grinned broadly, her ear pressed to the door. _Good job sis, but I get him next…_


End file.
